Undone
by Heath07
Summary: Ryan knows he exudes confidence and now she does, too. Second person POV. RyanAnna


Title: Undone

Rating: PG-13

Author: Heath07

Summary: Ryan knows he exudes confidence and now she does, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

Notes: I like to pimp out Ryan wherever I can. Can you blame me? lol

______________

Seth babbles in the corner while you sort through information, occasionally asking Ryan what he thinks. He gives noncommital answers and shifts around in his bed, looking over his shoulder at Seth and tells him to be quiet. He looks at you and rolls his eyes and you smile politely and appear calm. Inside you're anything but calm.   
  


You think you're safe as long as Seth is here.   
  


Ryan makes you weak.   
  


You don't get all girly and squeal and giggle when he looks at you, but you get weak. Not in the knees. No, that's another girly statement and you're not girly. You pride yourself on that fact. Even so, you get weak all over, from your toes up through your spine, to the pit of your stomach, to the tips of your fingers and to the roots of your hair.   
  


He's irrefutably sex personified.   
  


And he isn't the least bit bashful about it. He _knows_.   
  


It's his soulful eyes that really get to you. He has this _Look_. Pure lust. A sort of feral, raging intensity and shocking confidence because he knows he can have you. Anytime. There is no doubt. It makes you churn with desire.   
  


When he looks at you with those cold, menacing blues that swirl with emotion not even you--as perceptive as you are--can nail down, you can't breath.   
  


Even Seth can't do this to you.  
  


There is something about him, something alluring and tempting that even you can't explain and you've always been able to find some explanation for everything. There is no explaining Ryan Atwood. Or the way he looks at you. Like he really sees _you_. _Just_ you.  
  


He respects you. He wants you happy. It's probably why he pushes Seth at you when he really wants you for himself. You both _know_ it. You both _feel_ it.   
  


The air is charged whenever you share space. Electric jolts of yearning perfume the atmosphere.

Your attention is unwavering. He commandeers it. How could he not?  
  


You wonder if he ever looks in the mirror and when he does, how he tears himself away from it. You could look at him for the rest of your life, satiated.   
  


Ever time he smiles, it seems sexual. Some subtle preamble before he takes you to bed; a sly Cheshire grin that's all foreplay and seduction.   
  


He makes sure you're never alone together. You both know what would happen if you were. He brings up Seth and Marissa so he won't forget, making small talk as you watch his mouth. Mrs. Simmons, your history teacher, doesn't know any of this and you'll have to remember to thank her on Monday for pairing you up for this project.  
  


"Anna?"  
  


His lips are such a pretty red. Like they've been rubbed with fruit and kissed until both were bruised.   
  


"An-na?"  
  


"Huh?" you answer ineloquently and you feel heat spread over your cheeks.   
  


"I said: should we go to the library? We really don't have enough information here."  
  


You realize you're alone. Where did Seth go and why hadn't you noticed? Panicked, you stand, start for the closed door, tripping over your backpack. His hand reaches out to steady you. He's caressing your elbow, running his fingers over it like he's strumming a guitar. All you can do is stare.  
  


He follows your eyes and takes a step back registering at the same time that he's touching you.   
  


A languid, dizzy sensation fills your head. Your arm burns from his calloused fingers.   
  


"Uh, no. I-I have to go. Mom's making vegetarian meatloaf, can't miss that," you say lamely, avoiding those eyes. That _Look_.   
  


"Wait," he says and it comes out like satin and even though you know that sounds dumb and girly, you can't help it, his words are so smooth and warm.  
  


"Hmm?" you manage to squeak out.  
  


It takes a second for your mind to register the sensation of lips on yours. Soft, gentle lips that separate yours and a wet tongue that slides and slips inside your mouth. And you try not to moan, but you know you don't do a good job of it. Because this is Ryan and he is kissing you. Kissing you! And it's not tender anymore. It's far from chaste. This is not a friendly kiss. It's passionate and hot and situates itself on the far side of needy.   
  


He pulls back and if he apologizes you're going to punch him. He stares at you, holding your eyes and you stare back, trying not to crack under the intensity.   
  


"I'll see you tomorrow."   
  


That smooth, creamy voice heats your blood and pools low in your belly in a place far from innocent.   
  


"Y-yeah," you stammer and you wonder what happened to your voice. It comes out shaky and thick and you know now that you had no true right giving advice to Seth about being confident. Ryan, however...could teach him a thing or two.   
  


_____________

end.


End file.
